bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara
Sara is a Seraphim of the Arch Angel rank Appearance and Personality Unlike her sophomoric and playful partner Cheri, Sara is cold and calculating- she hides her emotions well and prefers not to rely upon them as all they do is hinder judgment. She functions as the complete antithesis of Cheri- where Cheri is happy go lucky and cares more about fun than mission objectives, Sara is callous and would put anything on the line to achieve a desired outcome. Sara carries herself like royalty- as opposed to the simple dress that Sheri wears in and out of combat, Sara is always donned in full golden armor, complete with a golden crown upon her head. Seeing herself as above all others, bar a few Seraphim who hold ranks higher than her own, she speaks condescendingly to all who have the ill fortune to cross her path, speaking with derision on her forked tongue. Although her personality does not make a complete about face as Cheri's does upon releasing, her personality gains another facet in that Sara becomes more sadistic and cruel- rather than going for a one shot kill as she would in her unreleased stage, she'd prefer to watch her foes suffer. Releases *'The Earthbound Angel: ' Sara's body is encased in a layer of rocky material that serves well as a layer of defense. As dense as this material may be, it does little to hinder her movements and instead boosts all of her offensive and defensive capabilities- combatants should be wary of engaging her in hand to hand combat while in this form. Like her partner Cheri, Sara gains a pair of wings in this form- made up of the same material than now coats her body. *'The Call of Gaia: ' The earthen coating on Sara's body melts away and Sara's body itself is converted into a substance similar to lava- in this form her body is of a very high temperature and is followed by a trail of molten earth. As her body is no longer in a solid state per say, weapons like swords and the like pass right through her- combatants who rely purely on their swordsmanship may find themselves in a difficult position. In this form she is "one with the earth" so to speak; she can freely pass through rock and stone and even the ground beneath her feet. Techniques Sara stabs her spear into the ground, causing rocks and boulders to float around her. She can send these earthen projectiles at a foe with a simple swipe of her spear. Stabbing her spear into the ground, Sara can summon enormous pillars of earth where she pleases. These earthen pillar can either be used to pierce an enemy from below or to defend from a particular attack. A very versatile technique in that regard. With a simple flick of her wrist, enormous boulders begin levitating around her foe. These boulders will follow the foe if they attempt to evade them and are extremely dense (and thus extremely durable). With a clenching of her fist,these boulders will converge on her target, smashing into the target with a force akin to begin cup rushed with a mountain. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum Category:Inactive